The present invention relates to a lawn mower. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an automotive lawn mower.
Previously, many types of lawn mowers have been provided, but they are inconvenient for use because their mechanisms are complex or they are too large to handle.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a lawn mower with a relatively simple automotive mechanism which can be combined compactly into a lawn mower body.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lawn mower which can be continuously operated, can be readily stopped or the direction thereof can be readily changed, optionally and easily. Advantageously, the cutting blades will continue to rotate during a stop condition and/or while changing the direction thereof.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a lawn mower having an infinitely variable running speed.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter; it should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the detailed description.